Covalence
by lazykunoichi
Summary: They hit it off with the wrong foot. Her pride was badly wounded making her determined to torment him in any way she can, while he on the other hand has to prevent himself from falling in love with a girl such as her. Maybe love is on its way. SasuSaku
1. Prologue

**A/N:** I find it hard to translate what I have in mind into writing… or maybe I'm just plain lazy.

Hail to SasuSaku!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto…but I wish I did.. Masashi Kishimoto is a tensai. . (I feel envious! ------kidding!)

**

* * *

**

**COVALENCE**

**

* * *

**

_In the night we shall go in,  
we shall go in to steal  
a flowering, flowering branch._

Pablo Neruda

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Prologue**

There is hardly anyone who missed the news about a certain gentleman who bought a large area of property situated in the Western part of Konoha prefecture. As many villagers would think, Konoha has nothing much to boast about except from some old shrines, temples and other historical sites situated at the outskirts of town. There were also some infrastructures but most of the lands remain undeveloped. Konoha was also way too far from the bustling streets of Tokyo.

However, many were in shock and awe upon knowing that somebody has managed to snag the largest property in the village. It was a feat, defeating other prospective buyers when it was auctioned—he really must be something.

The property has its own elegance. It was an old Japanese-styled house with beautifully landscaped gardens, and an own hotspring. Its main feature is the well maintained sakura grove which was planted along a stony pathway at the rear part of the house. It has its own historical value, for the house was believed to be owned by a certain daimyo during the shogunate era. That information, how credible it may be, also added to its total cost.

There were minimal renovations, but the said gentleman requested to have some "modern" things be added to his own property like courts for basketball and tennis.

People began speculating as to how much it has cost or how rich the gentleman is. For someone who had the luxury to buy a property which probably cost millions or even billions of yen. What intrigued them the most is to whom the property belongs now?

Rumors say that a young gentleman and "bachelor" from Tokyo has set his eyes on the beautiful place, that the property was bought as a vacation house away from the busy and noisy streets of Tokyo. Witnesses say that they have taken a glimpse of the gentleman to be such a very handsome young man.

Upon hearing this, many ears of the young eligible women of Konoha perked up. This could be a chance for a marriage, which is why they started their insights on their new prospect. Being able to snag this young gentleman means living in luxury and having anything that would make any other woman green with envy.

Everyone is looking forward to meeting the young persona and excited villagers were wondering when the said person will arrive. Rumors also has it that preparations have been going on, meaning that the day they are all waiting for will soon come by.

They did not wait that long enough, soon two black cars entered the town of Konoha. The day they've all been waiting for has finally arrived.

* * *

A/N: There it is. Please read and review. Arigato!


	2. When Pridefuls Collide

**A/N: I feel so burned out… My ideas are so jammed up I need someone to help me in the right track. Jeez, I sound crazy! hehe**

**Anyways, I'm back for the first chapter of this fic. Sorry for the very late update. . I've been very busy these past few months because of work and I'm so stressed, I'm not in the mood to write anything. ~.~ I just transferred from one work to another and so, I had to start all over again.**

**I would like to thank the people who sent me sweet reviews. Thank you very much! That means a lot to me. ^^**

**As to where I got the idea of this fanfic, (and as what Rose Elizabeth pointed out in her review, salutes) Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen is one of my inspirations for this fic. When I read the book, the idea of putting the Naruto characters into the roles of Austen's characters seemed to fit. ^^ I even had "inner conflicts" as to how to put the story—it's setting, plot and everything.. After a long contemplation, I've decided to give the story a modern touch, with some variations on the scenes, etc.**

**So I guess there'll be no more surprises ne? I just love adaptations. ^^**

**I've read the book, I've seen the trailer, BUT, Sadly, I haven't watched the movie version yet. ~.~ I've been looking for a copy, but I've been very unlucky. T_T**

**( P.S. The poem inserts have nothing to do with the chapter content. They're just my favorites. ~.^ )**

**Hail to SasuSaku!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Pride and Prejudice….**

**

* * *

**

**COVALENCE**

_Well, now,  
if little by little you stop loving me  
I shall stop loving you little by little._

Pablo Neruda

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**WHEN THE PRIDEFULS COLLIDE**

**

* * *

**

It was springtime in Konoha prefecture. The cherry blossoms were in bloom, and the morning breeze still carried on the coldness of winter. Some of the people were doing their morning exercises as they walked and jogged along the park's sakura grove. The sight of children running about and playing with fallen cherry blossom petals was a very entertaining scene to watch.

It was a Saturday morning, and much like any other day of the week, the people of Konoha were busy with their daily routines. There was no place for lazy people in this town, so as they say. The shops were opened early and the market was already filled with people buying their necessities.

It was later that morning when two black cars entered Konoha. There were people who noticed the arrival, and they did nothing but stare to such expensive cars. There were only a few people in Konoha who owned cars, and those were the ones which were already considered rich.

One woman was surprised when the cars halted in front of her flower shop. As the car windows opened, it revealed a handsome young man with chestnut-brown hair, about 25 years old and sitting beside him on the passenger seat was a young woman who has such a resemblance to the former.

"Excuse me." Said the young man.

The woman, acknowledging their presence, hurriedly fixed her apron and smiled warmly at them.

"Yes? Welcome to the Yamanaka flower shop. Is there anything you might want to buy for the young lady? We have carnations, daffodils, lilies, roses…" said Mrs. Yamanaka while gesturing to the flowers in front of the shop.

"Ah, Iie. We're here to ask for directions to the Sakurako Villa, we seemed kind of lost."

Mrs. Yamanaka's eyes went large with surprise, "Oh, the Sakurako Villa you say…" It was the same moment when she realized who these people were, "Could it be that you are the new owner of that place? That means you are our new neighbors!" She said with enthusiasm. She then called out to her daughter, Ino, who hurriedly came out to meet them. By this time, the said people had already come out of their cars out of courtesy.

"So, this is my daughter, Ino." Mrs. Yamanaka said proudly while Ino smiled seductively. She knew how pretty her daughter is, and she is not innocent about the fact that this man is a reputable bachelor.

"Pleased to meet you, Mr…" Ino said questioningly, not knowing their names.

"Ah, gomen. Let me introduce ourselves, I'm Hyuuga Neji. This is my sister Hinata. "We also have companions," said Neji as he gestured to the other car. "But I guess they're not in the mood to mingle, very tired, you see, the travel and all."

"Oh." Was all Ino could say while trying her best to see who the other people inside the very tinted windows of the car were. Impossible, very impossible indeed.

"Quite understandable." Said Mrs. Yamanaka

On the other hand, the said people inside the other car were wondering why those people were taking too long. Ami glanced at Sasuke and attempted another senseless conversation to pass time, but seeing that Sasuke was already pissed, she just remained silent. She has been striking a conversation ever since they departed from the city, but to no avail. The only thing she was thankful about is that Sasuke let her inside his car—the passenger seat, nonetheless, and which she considered as a privilege and of course with some coercing courtesy of her cousin Neji.

Back to the others, Mrs. Yamanaka was so insistent to their new neighbors.

"Why don't you come inside so I can introduce you to some people?" Mrs. Yamanaka said, waiting for their answer.

"Ah, Neji-nisan what do you think?" Hinata said.

"Thank you for the offer Yamanaka-san, but maybe some other time. My companions are very eager to have a rest." Neji said with a smile.

"So, if that is the case. But, you'll have to promise to have your first dinner in the neighborhood with us! Oh and by the way, the directions…"

Mrs. Yamanaka ranted on about the directions to the villa. Neji muttered a thank you and went on their way, leaving the Yamanakas to ponder between themselves.

* * *

The way to the villa, as described by Mrs. Yamanaka was quite relaxing. The cherry blossom trees lined the streets, and its petals were flown by the wind. It was a beautiful sight. It took them at most ten minutes to reach the place. As the cars entered its massive gates, five attendants went out to meet them. As they left their cars, the attendants then went to get their things to be delivered to their own rooms.

The group went straight to the dining area where a sumptuous lunch was waiting for them. The hallway leading to the said room was spacious. Neji walked side by side with Hinata while Ami with a brooding Sasuke-due perhaps to Ami's constant pestering. The style of this room deviates from the traditional style. Neji personally asked the interior decorator to put a western style dining room. Basically, he has two types of dining rooms in the house, a western style and a Japanese style.

As expected, Ami seated herself beside Sasuke, much to Sasuke's annoyance. Hinata just smiled at the antics of her cousin while Neji just sighed. They have been used to this for who knows how long. From the moment Ami has set her eyes on Sasuke, she has been bent on getting his attention and affection, but Sasuke remained passive. She shouldn't be here in the first place but she pestered his cousin Neji, being Sasuke's best friend, to come here with them.

"Sasuke-kun, what do you wanna eat?" Ami said as she started serving Sasuke with sushi.

"Stop it, Ami." Sasuke said irritably.

"Aww! You're so moody Sasuke-kun!" Ami said, pouting at Sasuke.

"Neji, what's up with the flowershop woman?" Sasuke asked as to totally ignore Ami.

"She's inviting us to dinner." Said Neji as he focused on his breakfast.

Sasuke was about to say something but Ami got ahead of him.

"Really? Maybe she, or rather the whole village is expecting you already. Such an instant celebrity ne?" Ami commented sourly.

"Ami-chan, we also asked for directions. We seemed kind of lost." Hinata interjected.

"Why do we have to ask for some stupid directions?" asked Ami while getting herself a serving of porridge. "I thought Neji's been on this place already?" She moved her chair closer to Sasuke.

"Really, I've never been here, I'm too busy to be here at that time." Neji said. Ami lifted a brow and was about to ask again when Neji added, "It was Kiba who first saw this place."

It was the truth, Neji wasn't the one the villagers saw that day. It was Inuzuka Kiba, Neji's lawyer. Though the villagers were sure that who they saw was a handsome young man, specifically Kiba, they will not be that disappointed once they realize that he wasn't the same man who arrived. Neji's far more handsome than Kiba in most people's opinions anyway.

"Oh, is that it?" Ami said. "Anyway, what did you see in this place anyway? Sure it has great gardens outside, but really, this place just looks so old, and creepy too, might even pass as haunted, looks so isolated! This is so, so far from civilization! Why didn't you just choose something more elegant and modern-looking and near the metropolis?" Added Ami.

Hinata, upon hearing this, had a look of disbelief on her face. "Of course not, Ami! What are you saying? It doesn't look like it and it's quite relaxing in here and the people are so warm and welcoming, if you haven't noticed." Hinata said while glancing at Sasuke.

"And besides, Sasuke was the one who recommended the place." Neji said with a smirk. "Are you implying that whoever decided to buy this property has poor taste?"

At that moment, Ami felt a huge blush on her face and was gaping at Neji with a face full of shock. Why he didn't tell her about this, she didn't know, but as she was about to say something again, something that might save her from embarrassment in front of the guy she wanted, Sasuke rose from his seat, apparently finished from their lunch.

"I'll take a look around." He said, and as Ami imitated his actions, he added, "Alone, preferably."

* * *

Sasuke took his time as he strolled along the hallways of the villa, evidently enjoying the silence, and glad that he finally had his privacy back, away from Ami's constant talking— obviously TRYING very hard to impress Sasuke with her so-called "wits."

He went to scan every room that he passed by, pausing every now and then to take a rest on its vast living rooms. He spent most of the afternoon exploring the place. So far, he had visited five bedrooms, three guestrooms, two living rooms, and a study room adjacent to a library. Upon entering the library, he was surprised to see a wide collection of books, from a combination of Western and Eastern minds. Some of the literature here, he thought, cannot be found even in the National Library. Sasuke smiled to himself—Neji's decision of buying the villa was a prize indeed. So caught up with his reading, he didn't realized that somebody had entered the room.

"I knew you'd be here. Ami's been looking for you ages ago."

It was Neji. Being best friends most of their lives, Neji had the privilege to cut in to Sasuke's privacy without experiencing Sasuke's death glare slash wrath. They came from wealthy and extravagant families, (if the Hyuugas were wealthy, the Uchihas were wealthier) were rivals at first but eventually became good friends. Blessed with good looks, they were always in the hot list of girls trying to get their attention whatsoever.

Sasuke closed the book he was reading and returned it to the shelves. "It's best she doesn't know."

Neji chuckled, "You obviously don't like her, huh?"

"Yeah, obviously."

"So, how did you manage to get hold of this place? We both know it was never intended to be sold, for the country's historical value." Neji said.

"Connections?" Sasuke said with a smirk. "Never mind about it. What's important is you have this place back. It is rightfully Hyuugas property anyway. "

Both remained silent. It was half past four already, as Sasuke checked his watch. They could hear a soft melody coming from one of the rooms.

"Hinata's playing the piano at the living room, would you like to come? Ami will be thrilled." Neji said teasing Sasuke a bit as he walked towards the door.

"Iie, I'm planning to go out and roam the town a bit." Sasuke said as he followed Neji outside the door.

"I see you just wanted to escape my cousin are you?" Neji said with a smirk.

"Whatever."

* * *

Sasuke changed into his casual clothes, took out his Porsche and went to town. He passed by some Inns and hot spring resorts. Shops were aligned side by side. Food stalls on the other. Tourists and residents alike were all over the place. Feeling hungry all of a sudden, he looked for a place to buy food. He parked his car along the sidewalk and, seeing that many cars were also lined up in the place, he has no worry of getting towed, unlike in the metropolis.

He went out of the car and instantly spotted a one-stop shop around the corner. A group of college girls eyed him as he passed by. He could hear them giggling but totally ignored them. Unknown to him, a girl followed him inside the shop and attempted to get information by flirting with him. She ended up unsuccessful though, like the girls before her.

Disappointed by his rendezvous, he checked the time and decided to go back. He started the engine, but as he was about to leave, he felt a bump on his car's rear, he checked his side mirror and saw that he has hit one of the parked scooter outside. He hurriedly went outside again and checked what happened…

"Hey!" said a girl's voice.

'_Oh crap!'_

A girl was struggling to get her scooter upright. Apparently, her scooter was parked in between the two cars. She was about to hop on when this car in front of her hit the scooter, breaking one of its side mirrors, and dislocating some parts, to the point she couldn't recognize it anymore. The girl looked aghast upon realizing what happened, she searched for the owner of the car to complain, and came face to face with a frowning, but very handsome man she has ever seen.

Sasuke went over to inspect—not the scooter, but the rear part of his car. It has a short gash but very faint all in all. After that, he went over to his car searched for his wallet, pulled out a wad of cash and threw it on the floor beside the fallen scooter.

"That's payment for the damage." He said, and then he walked away.

The girl just stood there looking aghast, mixed emotions etched on her face.

"Hey, wait a minute, is that it? You hit my scooter, when I'm just mere inches from riding it, I could have been hurt you know, aren't you a little concerned about that fact?" The girl said to him.

People have begun to watch the two argue. The commotion has even reached the ramen stand which was just in front of them, capturing the attention of customers.

Sasuke turned to look at her, face impassive as ever, he said, "Of course not, I have no reason to stay longer I've already paid my damages more than what is, I assume, to be paid, what more do you want? That scratch is even more expensive than your scooter."

She was about to retort when someone called her.

"Sakura, is there something wrong?" A young woman with two buns of her hair inquired at her.

"Iie, Ten Ten-chan, it's nothing." Sakura said as she glared towards Sasuke, which in turn gave her a smirk before leaving. She continued to glare at the retreating back of the arrogant man as he entered his car which sped off downtown.

Once he was gone from sight, Sakura continued collecting her battered scooter. She also picked up the money he threw at her, and instantly decided that she would not, in any situation use that money from him.

'_That arrogant, good for nothing bastard.'_

* * *

**A/N: So that's it, the first chapter. (I'm not sure whether it has a good ending though. =p) I'm already working out the second one. Trying very hard to squeeze it in my schedule. ^_^ Please read & Review. Thanks!**


	3. Get Over It

A/N: Thank you very much to the following people: kt., Kaydreams, Onyona, alayneni, Rose Elizabeth & boko baba for the reviews (first and second chapter) . Constructive criticisms will be accepted as well as suggestions for the story.

I've also decided to put an Omake part which will elaborate the bios of certain characters—their strengths and weaknesses and the like. (Hinata didn't stutter and will not ever stutter in this story…yippee!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Pride and Prejudice.

* * *

**O M A K E**

-The Untold Story-

Part 1

**Hyuuga Neji**

Past. Present. Future.

* * *

Hyuuga Neji sat comfortably on one of the executive chairs of the Suna Corporation. He was there in one of his business meetings with the President and CEO Sabaku Gaara to seal a multi-billion contract for the construction of a mall somewhere in Kyoto.

"I guess it's about time." Neji smiled and said. Gaara sat across him, nodded in return and had a smirk etched on his face.

Young, intelligent and charismatic, Neji always gets what he wants in terms of his business dealings. On his own, he managed to improve their family's business which was on a verge of bankruptcy six years ago while he was in still in his sophomore year in high school. As the eldest son, he was regarded to be the successor of his father in managing their company so apart from his classes in school; he also took business lessons from their company directors. He even accompanied his father on his business meetings. Neji valued his family so much for he always gave in to the whims of his sisters Hinata and Hanabi, as well as to the whims of his loud and obnoxious cousin, Ami.

As luck would have it, at the same time as his sophomore year, he met again his childhood friend and his kouhai, and best bud, Uchiha Sasuke, the son of the President of the Uchiha Corp. Though the two somewhat had that air of rivalry between them, they have learned to outgrow it through time. Neji took this as an opportunity to seek the Uchiha's assistance in their current company dilemma. The Uchihas, being one of the most influential and wealthy families in the societal hierarchy, decided to invest their stocks in the Hyuuga company, thus preventing its bankruptcy. The two companies have been business allies ever since.

Just like the Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji was a prodigy on his own way. He finished Business Administration with honors, have already been featured in leading magazines of Japan, both in Fashion, Business and Entertainment. (of course, along with Sasuke). In Junior High, as well as in High School, he was the captain of the tennis team who brought grandslam wins for their school. His term as the Student Council President also brought milestones to the school especially those well-planned Cultural and Sports Festivals.

Aside from that, he was regarded as a chick magnet—being blessed with such good looks and all, but he never regarded himself as a playboy. Sure he dated girls before, had serious and not so serious relationships, some of which ended in friendship while some, well never mind.

After some talk, the contract papers were signed. Neji smiled and extended a hand to meet Gaara's.

"Let's make this project a success between the Hyuuga and Sabaku companies." Neji said.

"It is a privilege working with you Neji-san." Gaara replied.

"Likewise." Said Neji.

* * *

**COVALENCE**

* * *

Chapter 2

GET OVER IT

* * *

'A man has only one escape from his old self: to see a different self- in the mirror of some woman's eyes."

-:-Clare Boothe Luce

* * *

Sakura's day seemed to have gotten worse as it progressed. She woke up late that morning, due to some research papers she did the night before (though she did not finish them all), skipped breakfast, and hurriedly went to med school on her ever reliable scooter who never yet failed her—but for the first time did. At lunch time, she buried herself on library books, searching for good references on her unfinished essay on her chemistry subject, while managing to eat the sandwich and canned juice her sister slipped inside her bag. Sakura could not care less even if it was strictly forbidden to eat inside the library. Her tummy is as important as her studies.

After her afternoon classes, Sakura decided to drop by Ichiraku Ramen shop, to chat with her cousin Ten Ten. She parked her scooter in front of a car and headed inside. Ten Ten welcomed her as usual and gave her a bowl of seafood ramen, for she knew Sakura's favorite. After an hour, Sakura decided to go home, and then it happened…

Sakura has never been so furious in her entire life. Her precious scooter was distorted and could be beyond repair. Now, she's back were she was half an hour ago, sitting in front of the counter, babbling and cursing the rich bastard.

There were still customers inside the shop, some of which have witnessed the commotion and felt sympathy towards Sakura while others gave her a sharp look whenever she says a curse out loud. Mothers covered the ears of their children, whenever Sakura does that.

"Sakura, stop cursing will you? You're scaring our customers." Ten Ten whispered to her as she pointed to some of them.

"Aaaargh Ten Ten, you don't know how I feel right now! I want to strangle that man's neck and break it and then spill his arrogant brains…." Sakura wasn't been able to finish what she was about to say as Ten Ten covered Sakura's mouth.

Ten Ten sighed and gave Sakura a pleading look.

"Sakuraaa… please?"

After a while, the customers in the ramen shop, slowly took their leave one by one. Ten Ten was thankful that Sakura had stopped talking but sighed when she saw her sulking at one corner, staring hardly into space, a murderous intent plastered on Sakura's face. Ten Ten made a small smile. She was used to Sakura's mood swings, being cousins and childhood friends.

"I know this sounds cliché but Sakura, it's not worth sulking over spilled milk you know."

"Ten-chan, it's not 'sulking', it's 'crying' for your information."

Ten Ten smiled. "I know Ms. Bright Girl, I'm just getting your attention."

"But come think of it Sakura, you're not really an underdog here. He paid his dues; you can buy a new one or you can have it repaired by our town's mechanic, if it is still possible to be repaired, why don't we go tomorrow and have it checked?." Ten Ten said as she patted Sakura on the back.

Upon hearing this, Sakura had a disbelieving look towards Ten Ten. "But I don't want a new one, it was perfectly fine and all, but… wait a minute, seems like you're taking his side now? I always thought you'd back me up. You're supposed to be on my side…"

"Geez! Of course not Sakura, you're talking nonsense." Ten Ten said as she washed the last ramen bowl and then smiled, "I'm always on your side."

Touched by Ten Ten's words, Sakura went up to her and gave her a hug.

"Aww, Ten Ten-chan arigatou!"

"But you know Sakura, he's totally handsome don't you think?" Ten Ten said as she imagined the stranger's face again.

Sakura released her and frowned. "Nope."

"He is."

"Nuh uh!"

"Oh come on Sakura just this once!"

"Fine! But he's nasty; he's just not my type!" Sakura exclaimed. "Or is he yours?"

At this, Ten Ten and Sakura looked at each other and eventually burst out laughing.

After chatting for another half an hour, Sakura decided to go home. Their house was three streets away from Ten Ten's, but she need not take the local transport. All she had to do was ride her precious scooter and she'll be there in no time. However, now that her scooter was unserviceable at the moment, her only option is to walk.

"Tadaima!" Sakura said as she entered their house. She neatly placed her shoes on the shoe rack and then proceeded in their living room where her aunt Tsunade was playing poker with their neighbor Chiyo-obasan.

"Ah Sakura, you're back. Just in time for dinner huh?" Tsunade said without sparing her a glance, obviously very busy in strategizing what card she will lay down next. Chiyo, on the other hand also had the same look that Tsunade has.

"Yeah." Sakura said. Instead of staying in the living room, she went to the kitchen where she saw Shizune preparing their dinner.

"Oh, Sakura-chan you're back, how's your day?" Shizune asked cheerfully.

Sakura sat down before answering, "Oh about today? Nothing much happened except that I was late on my first class, got a failing score in our pop quiz and had my scooter broken down by an arrogant but very cute jerk just outside Ten-chan's ramen shop." Sakura said sarcastically.

Shizune just stared at Sakura with an amused look on her face. "You're kidding!"

Sakura rolled her eyes as she helped herself to an onigiri Shizune has just prepared.

"Hey, that's for dinner!" Shizune exclaimed. Sakura continued munching until they heard Tsunade shouting and somewhat celebrating. "I won, I won!"

Looks like luck has finally decided to change sides.

* * *

Sasuke sped his way back downtown to the villa. The streetlights were already lit enabling him to notice the slow down sign which prompted him to actually drive slowly. He values his life more than anything else.

He turned his stereo on but was dismayed due to the fact that Ami changed its frequency. Annoyed, he turned it off. Suddenly, his thoughts flew to the little incident that happened an hour ago. He was exasperated, a little, but also, something about the incident amused him. Actually, that scratch on his car was no big deal, it won't even have any effect on his massive fortune, being an Uchiha that is. And besides, it was his fault anyway; he admits it to himself though he would never say it aloud.

He frowned as he remembered her angry face, slightly flushed, maybe due to anger and embarrassment, _'Or something else'_ and her eyes, those emerald eyes held that defiant look which mildly surprised him for he hasn't met someone, especially a girl who gets angry at him for he is, again, The Uchiha Sasuke.

The sound of his phone got him out of his reverie. Neji's name appeared on the screen. Or so he thought.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, what time will you be back?"

Too bad it wasn't Neji, instead, it was Ami who was using her cousin's phone. A good idea, for if she used hers, Sasuke would probably just ignore her calls, but now Sasuke would also be skeptical if Neji calls him thinking it was Ami. Sasuke frowned again. He could hear people snickering on the background.

'_Must be Hinata and Neji.'_ Sasuke thought.

"I'm on my way." Sasuke replied and then he hung up. After a few seconds, his phone rang again. Flashing on the screen was Neji's name. Sasuke debated whether to answer or not, but he did answer nonetheless.

"What?"

"Oi, Sasuke, sorry about earlier, Ami pestered me to call you saying she's worried and all about you but she snatched the phone away so…"

"That's stupid." Was all Sasuke said. "I'll be right over."

"All right. Bring us treats here okay?" Neji added.

"Whatever."

* * *

Ten Ten had finished cleaning the rest of the tables and proceeded to the cash register to count their sales for the day when she noticed the money that supposed to be was Sakura's. It looks like Sakura left it on purpose.

"Sakura, you baka!"

* * *

Tsuzuku.

A/N. So that's it the second chapter. Please R&R. Thankies! Questions, Suggestions and Comments are ALWAYS welcome.


End file.
